The Journey of Flutaru: The Dragon Sword
by marcea202
Summary: a fantasy world based on twilight i tweaked it alot but the people are the same
1. Chapter 1

The journey of Flutaru the Dragon Sword

Chapter 1: The dream

_Her sneakers pounded on the stone. Gasping she tripped, she got up and spun to see a cloaked figure nearing. She spun back around and started running again. She turned a sharp corner to see a stairwell of round disks colored in neon reds, blues, greens, and oranges. All around her was forest a small trickle stated that a creek was nearby. She spun looking for a way out. Trapped, again. She ran to the disks and took a step, looking back to see the figure behind her. The figure raised a gloved hand and murmured something. She turned to run up the stairs, but it all changed. _

_Her sneakers changed into baby blue heels. Her shredded pants and shirts changed into a blue ball gown and her tangled hair into an up do. A tiara on head. _wow_ she thought _these dreams have no style, and why am I dressed like a princess? _She was in a castle, dark and cold. The castle was abandon for all she could see. She heard footsteps pounding on the floor. She turned to see the figure behind her walking into an open door. She followed far behind. Her heels clicked on the stone floor. _well bye-bye heels. _she took off the shoes, took off the tiara and snapped it in half. She ripped the dress to the knee and undid her hair. She started towards the door hearing laughs and a small thud of what she assumed was papers. When she got to the door she listened closely. Only picking up a few words here and there. _"…. odd child." " yes indeed, but she could be the key for…."_What's this key and so on? The door creaked and the people stopped talking and look at her. The figure in the woods lifted his hand again. All was silent. _Wake up! C'mon! Wake up!_ then it all disappeared. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any characters from twilight but Ashley! I MADE HER UP SHES NOT IN THERE O.O this is my first time and its going to be confusing at first you'll get it in chapter two O.O OMG AND HAVE FUN! (THANKS TO MY FRIEND ANDREA I MADE THIS….AND MY LIBRARY TEACHER ….I KNOW YOU WANT IT BUT IM STILL CONFUSED ON HOW THIS WORKS xD) LUVZ YALL! **

I sat up gasping. I had that same dream many times, but couldn't figure out what it meant. I groaned and sat up, looking around my room. I heard a tap on my door

"Coming!" I yelled.

I hoped out of bed and ran to the dresser. I searched in my top drawer for my brush. I got my brush from my mom when I was a little girl, it's silver and has golden figures etched in it. I ran the brush through my hair in a hurry. Another tap.

"Hold on! I'm coming!"

when I was done I set the brush down gently in it's place and ran to the door. Another tap. I yanked open the door.

"I swear if you don't stop taping on this door I will-." I stared at my dad. "Sorry I thought it was Emmet or something." I apologized quickly.

Carlisle my adopted father, we say I'm adopted but they found me in the forest 16 years ago, stood in my doorway smiling ear to ear. He's pretty cool for a like 600 year old man, yeah ha-ha long story, later time! He has golden blond hair always slicked back . I don't get it do vampires even use hair gel?, oh yea ha-ha did I mention my "family" are vampires…well all but me. He stood there, tall, pale, and looking at me.

"Happy birthday sweetie." he put his thin long arm around in my version of a hug but his of "try not to kill her don't squeeze to tight now!"

"Uh, thanks dad." I laughed. He set me down.

"Come downstairs in a little bit ok?" he said

"Okay I got it." I mumbled. He left my room and gone downstairs.

I went to my closet and got out my black tutu dress. Its puffy at the bottom and has small bows around the waist, it has a top with cuts in it and a top under to hide the skin. I when to my accessory rack and got my black and white tights that go to my thighs and my flats. I dressed and went to my dresser. I got out my black tiny bow, my comb and my moose. I teased my blond hair up to were it was puffy in the back and put moose in it, next I added my tiny bow on the place were my bangs and hair cut off.

I dashed out the door going to the stair banister. I got on it with one leg on the floor and slid down to the second floor. I walked over to daddy's office and knocked on the door. Carlisle opened the door. "Yes Ashley?" he asked sweetly. "Time for school and I wanted to make sure my hair's alright….is it?" I asked. "It's fine. Oh and Ash?" he asked. "Mm?" I asked as a I started to walk away. "You can't get a ride with Edward." he said lightly. "Why? I asked confused. "You have a surprise." he answered exited. I lifted my right eyebrow in confusion at him. "go outside and look." he urged. I walked sluggishly down the stairs….I loved surprises but they sometimes over do it by lets see…..A LOT. I opened the door to outside and saw my surprise outside by the sidewalk…."oh my god." I said. Outside by the sidewalk was one of the best things I ever gotten…..


End file.
